godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Ultramen
The landscape is in a ruin. No signs of life. Just how Godzilla likes it. Godzilla had just trampled a nearby city that was causing too much noise. He only liked noise when it was coming from his dying enemy, begging for forgiveness. He was just about to leave when he saw a bright light coming down from the sky. He watched as it passed from the city to the direction he had come. Monster Island. Meanwhile, at Monster Island. The island was abandoned. No one had even dared to go to that island. All except two monsters. One was Angurius. He was very ill tempered. He was constantly competing for land. He hated the other monster that lived here. He had never liked him, and that wasn’t helped when the other monster killed his brother. That was the icing on the cake, or whatever the hell monsters have instead of cake. He was walking along his side of the island searching for any washed up food. But what he found instead was something completely different. It was alive. And it was on his turf. Meanwhile, Godzilla came ashore on the island to survey the damage done by the meteorite. But here was no damage. In fact it was just how he left it. An explosion. Godzilla heard it coming from Angurius’s side of the island. Normally, whatever happened on that side of the island was the other guy’s problem, it was still his island. He charged toward the explosion, with no intent of failing. He was kicked away with ease. Angurius was no match for his opponent. This thing was just too strong for him. It was humanoid, red and silver, with bug eyes, and dull face. It was ultra-weird. It looked like a giant man. Angurius tried to bite the things leg, but just got kicked aside again. The thing was forming some sort of buzz saw made out of pure energy. The thing then made a sound. It said, “Ultraman.” Angurius was smart enough to know what it was going to do to him. He tapped into an energy he rarely uses. He unleashed a beam attack. It wasn’t strong, but it was surprising to the enemy. Ultraman had no data on this creature maintaining such an attack. It was not injuring, but it did surprise him to let Angurius use his real powerhouse attack. He curled up into a ball, and charged at him. The force of the impact knocks Ultraman off his feet. Angurius then used this advantage to retreat into the forest. Ultraman got to his feet and stared into the forest, with the cold intent of a killer. Godzilla finally reached the source of the explosion, only to find the beach deserted. He looked around for any sign of an attack. He saw tacks in the sand leading into the forest. Godzilla would stop whatever was killing his island, and maybe save Angurius, because he already has enough guilt on his conscience. Ultraman searched for the bipedal creature. He heard cries of agony, but they always came from a different source. He used his infrared abilities. He then found his target, cowering in a nearby cave. Ultraman continued on his silent search. Angurius was injured. Altough he could heal rather quickly, he needed time to do so. Many of his injuries had healed, but they were minor. His major injuries had merely close up, but they still hurt like hell. He then heard a bang. It was small, but with his enhanced hearing, he still heard it. It was coming from the opening of the cave. A blast made the opening bigger. Ultramna stepped in, and walked towards Angurius. He morphed his right hand into a flame thrower, and burned Angurius. He then transformed his left arm in a giant machine gun, and fired on Angurius. He was indifferent to this, because he was created to kill, and he was carrying out that mission. But there was something that Ultraman hadn’t paid attention to, increase of radioactivity. And when he finally noticed this, it was too late. A blast knock him to the ground, and he struggled to get back up. Godzilla had come to save the day. Godzilla swung his tall and hit Ultraman. Ultraman jumped to the ground and tried to break Godzilla’s jaw. But he made the fatal mistake, of opening Godzilla’s mouth. Godzilla blasted Ultraman’s head off. Yet the robot still fought to break his jaw. Godzilla grabbed Ultraman’s arms and ripped them off. The robot still walked however, and was kicking frantically. Godzilla unleashed his breath on the thing destroying its torso, “killing it”. Godzilla looked at the defeated Angurius with pity, and left. When Godzilla got outside, he found a surprise. There was three more of the Ultramen. Godzilla blasted one, destroying it. The other two lunged at Godzilla. He batted one of them off, but the other wouldn’t let go. The one that fell grabbed his tail and swung him around. Godzilla found this the most humiliated battle for him, ever. When he finally landed, he staggered to get to his feet. The second one transformed his hand into a buzz saw, and cut Godzilla’s hand off. Godzilla screamed in agony. When the second one was about to kill him, Angurius jumped on its back, and crushed it’s head in his head. The final one grabbed Angurius, and tried snapping his neck. Godzilla blasted its head off. Godzilla knew that these things were not destroyed. Godzilla grabbed one, and headed for the island’s volcano. Godzilla reached the mountain before it started struggling. Godzilla then threw the thing into the lava. Apparently, Angurius had figured out what Godzilla was doing. He dragged the other one to the volcano. Godzilla then grabbed it out of Angy’s mouth. Before he could throw it in the lava, it shot a grappling hook into Angurius’s midsection, and threw itself into the lava with him. Godzilla was not quick enough to react, for Angurius was dragged down into the lava with the strange robot. His cries of agony was heard for miles, with only one to hear it. Godzilla watched as the bipedal monster was melted into nothing. Godzilla was grief stricken. Despite the fact he never like Angurius, he still felt he had to protect him. And he failed. Later, Godzilla left the island. He never wanted to see this island again. Later, in a unknown location, “We have been successful, have we not?” A man was standing in the middle of an island. He was an insane man. He had created monsters for the sole purpose of destroying everything. They looked exactly like ordinary dinosaurs. But, there was one that was even stronger than anything they had imagined. He had everything planned out. But there was one snag; Godzilla. He had sent robots to destroy him. These robots were the Ultramen. Created by a race from out of this world. He knew they failed, and he also knew finding him would be harder than before. But if John Hammond was anything, he was optimistic, and insane. He then let loose his monsters on the world. “GO MY PRETTIES! GO! DESTROY THIS WORLD!” John Hammond had lost all touch with his sanity. And he knew this world would be destroyed before the end of the year. Note: This is a prequel to Extinction. Read it, I worked weeks on it. Category:Godzilla Fanfiction